Ao No Exorcist: Tales to tell
by The Lovely Frosted Dragoness
Summary: First Blue Exorcist Fanfic. Please, No flames. Summery inside cause i'm too lazy to put it here. Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN BLUE EXORCIST OR ANY CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH THE SHOW. updates will be on Mondays and Fridays.
1. summary and characters

_**Blue Exorcist: Tales to tell**_

An Alternate Universe telling of Rin's adventures, struggles and hardships. After Shiro's passing, Rin decides to try and become an Exorcist. Along the way, he meets many people that will become his friends and a demon girl named Uzuki Fujimura, who will help Rin in more ways then one. Uzuki will teach Rin all she knows about the sword and his flames. Will Rin and Uzuki be able to defeat Satan or fail and lose everything? Disclaimer- I don't own Ao No Exorcist or any associated characters. I do own Uzuki Fujimura. RinxOC

_**Characters**_

**Uzuki Fujimura**: An 18-year-old demon girl. Her heritage is mostly unknown. Uzuki was raised by a exorcist couple until a few years ago. Her tail and hair are white as snow. Her eyes are silver with a ring of white. She has a surprisingly kind and cheerful demeanor and hides her true emotions behind a smile. She has exceptional control of her abilities and hates to see any human harmed. She always shows kindness in her eyes, making her face hard to forget to most people. She has always enjoyed the company of humans and couldn't be happier then when she makes a friend in someone.

**Rin Okuruma**: A fifteen-year-old boy that is protective and supportive but has a tendency to be violent which often leads to fights. Most of the time, his actions have a good reason, but gets him into trouble. He is sometimes clueless and gets things wrong or not knowing them at all. Rin is able to connect with people through feelings. He is childish, head strong, and seriously open with his friends about most everything.

**Yukio Okuruma**: Also fifteen years of age, he seems quiet and calm to most but is, in fact, a bit Bi-Polar. He usually smiles, very serious and can take a joke. On occasions, Yukio can be aggressive. He is always worrying and over thinking things. Yukio is determined to protect Rin when and if he can. He seems more like the older brother then Rin.

Shiro Fujimoto: Rin and Yukio's adoptive father. Shiro is kind, very mysterious, and even more protective. He sometimes jokes around and can be immature. Shiro is one of the few that can calm Rin down.

**Izumi, Maruta, Nagatomo and Kyoudou**: They work at the Monastery. They help Rin when they can while doing their own work at the Monastery. They help protect Rin.

**Raiji Shiratori**: Raiji is a delinquent gang leader and likes troubling others. Due to his evilness he was further possessed by Astaroth, the King of Rot. He is very sadistic. In contrast with his delinquent personality, Reiji comes from a well-to-do family.

**Astaroth**: The King of Rot. This demon possessed Shiratori and attempts to take Rin to Gehenna.

**Satan: **When first introduced, Satan's mannerisms and laughter bordered on that of insanity and he enjoyed it when Rin Okumura screamed for help while being sucked into the Gehenna Gate. This reveals that his cruel and reckless personality doesn't stop even before his own family. It is further emphasized when Satan said that he created Rin out of mere boredom and after that realized that Rin is exactly what he needed to conquer Assiah as Rin is a human born in Assiah who as Satan's offspring bears Satan's blood. In the anime he is shown to have been in love with Yuri and seeking to realize her dream of humans and Demons coexisting he attempted to merge Assiah and Gehenna. Though interestingly despite clearly having loved Yuri, he shows no remorse for possessing Yukio and trying to kill Rin even though Yuri loved both of her sons more than anything.

**Itsumi & Yokuya Fujimura: **Uzuki's deceased human parents. Always loving and protective after they decided to take Uzuki. Both were exorcists and used to fight alot.

**Mephisto Pheles: **Shrouded in mystery, one quickly learns of Mephisto's innate ability to act as if he knows more than what he is letting on. Careful and meticulous, he is like a chess player, always ahead of the game. He also enjoys chaos, as he stated to himself that he was a hell-raiser, and Assiah to be his playground, though he does not wish to see anyone get killed, claiming that he himself would kill Amaimon if he ever tried to kill any of his students. He apparently 'loves' humans. When Mephisto first meets Amaimon in the series, it is implied he is conspiring with Satan and is most likely training Rin on his orders. He likes to make gambles with whoever possible.

**Ryūji "Bon" Suguro: **He's stern and takes everything seriously or too seriously as Konekomaru stated. His hardworking streak comes from his desire to defeat Satan for turning his temple into a cursed temple in the eyes of the public. He is shown to dislike people who don't work hard and slack off during classes, such as Rin who occasionally slept in class and Ryuji telling him to just get lost because everyone in class was serious about being an Exorcist. He dislikes it when people look down on him, an emotion triggered because of his childhood where people called him the "Child of the Cursed Temple". He is a very strong willed and determined person as shown when he was ready to face the Leaper just to show just how determined he was to become an Exorcist.

**Konekomaru Miwa: **He seems to be very protective of the people who raised him, and watches out for people who may try to hurt his friends and family. Konekomaru is also seen to be somewhat of a peace-maker as he is always trying to keep Ryuji Suguro from getting into fights. Sometime during his childhood, he grew a respected view of Ryuji Suguro and does not want to hurt or upset him. He is also usually the one to reprimand Renzo, though quietly, about his (Renzo's) perverted habits. He is also seen to have somewhat of a blunt side to his personality. When Shima proclaimed _Ojo Shimasu_ (I will die) when told to cross the river of bugs with Shiemi's thighs around his head, Konekomaru merely replied that dying might purify him of his evil desires. Also, when Ryuji Suguro attempted to apologize for his actions during the forest mission, Konekomaru states that Ryuji Suguro's impudence endangers them all.

**Renzo Shima: **Renzo is the most carefree character out of all the other Exwires and it's shown that he doesn't act as serious as the other Exorcists in serious situations but yet has a fear of many things, mainly bugs. He's friendly and is one of the few people who befriended Rin after finding out he was Satan's son, saying that he didn't care about it since Rin was a good person. He's very loyal to Ryuji Suguro and Konekomaru as they both grew up together in the same temple in Kyoto. Though he grew up in the same "cursed" temple as Ryuji Suguro did, he doesn't have the same goal as Ryuji Suguro or seemed to be that interested in its business. He refers to everyone, even his teachers, casually and even teases them. He loves women and has a big obsession over them. He is also a pervert.

**Izumo Kamiki: **Izumo maintains a very _tsundere _attitude most of the time, though it's mostly _tsun_ and less _dere_. She is very cold and condescending towards those around her except for her friend Paku. She takes advantage of Shiemi, when Shiemi asks to be her friend, by essentially making Shiemi her servant. Paku, distraught that Izumo was taking advantage of an honest person, finally admitted to Izumo that she does not consider Izumo to be a true friend. However, she does occasionally show kindness. She was the first Exwire to accept Rin after learning that he was the son of Satan. She sat next to him on the train to Kyoto when no one else would. In the anime, she encouraged him on his candle training when he was frustrated. She is quite considerate even though she does not appear that way. She easily loses confidence when she sees her friends in distress but has slowly learned to stay calm and composed during battles.

**Noriko Paku: **Paku is portrayed as fairly soft-spoken, considerate, and possesses a benevolent nature. Even as a child, she has shown prominent signs of her kindness by befriending Kamiki despite what others might think of her. She does not seem to be at all confident in her capabilities as an Exorcist, which is why she admires Kamiki for being such a skilled and talented student. Paku has a strong sense of justice when it comes to friendship and was disappointed when Kamiki was making a fool out of Shiemi, as she only wanted to be their friend.

{A/N: Don't worry about the character list. I will make it longer as i go. thanks for the patience~}


	2. Chapter 1: Sneering Satan part 1

_"This world consists of two dimensions that face each other like mirrors. One is our material world, Assiah. The other is of the nothingness of demons, Gehenna. These two worlds are separate and they're not supposed to interact at all." **-Shiro Fujimoto, Ao No Exorcist(anime)**_

* * *

**_Chapter one_**

**_Sneering Satan part 1_**

**{Rin's POV}**

I stare down the guy holding a crossbow. I run at him and punch as hard as I could manage. His three lackeys helped him up.

"Guy's bad news. Let's get outta here." The leader coughs.

"He's a demon!" One of the others say.

I wipe my nose. "I'm a demon?"

I look at the pigeons. "You're worse than i'll ever be."

I look up, a bit startled, and watch a pigeon fly off. I glance at my hand and sigh."What am I playing at...?"

**{Unknown POV}**

I watch the scene, letting out a low whistle. He's pretty fast. He obviously has good intentions. Those poor pigeons didn't deserve to die. Especially like that.

"Brave kid..." I mutter as I walk away, whistling a soft tune.

**[later that day]**

**{Rin's POV}**

I walk in the door, calling out,

"I'm home!"

"welcome home Nii-San." Yukio greeted me. "Where have you been?"

"i'm hungry... is there any food?" I ask.

"... sure, but..." Yukio says hesitantly.

My brother, Yukio, has brown hair and it's always neat. Unlike my black hair, which is a bit messier. He's spotty four eyes because of his glasses and three moles. But we're both pretty pale. I didn't bother taking my coat or shoes off and walked past Yukio and to the dinning area.

"Hey Rin." Izumi says.

"Hey there." Nagamoto greets me.

I pull out my chair to sit down.

"Ah, Rin! You're home." Shiro, my old man, smiles.

I freeze. Damn the old man… don't think i should tell him i got in another fight. I'm already gonna be in deep for not getting a job. The old fart's just gonna lecture me more if i did tell him.

"You leave for the job centre, and you don't get back till morning... Now that's diligence. Did you find yourself some kind of work?" Shiro prys.

Damn... guess I have to say something. " well, look, uh..."

Yukio decided to say it. "You've been fighting again, surely. You're injured."

Damn Yukio... just had to say something.

"WHAAAT!?" Shiro shouts.

Here it comes. I just know it.

"RIN! Why must you keep getting yourself into these fights?! How many times do I have to tell you to think with your head, not your fists!" Shiro yells, throwing his chopsticks at me.

"Like your one to talk!" I yell back defensively.

I rub my head were I got hit day those damn chopsticks. Damn that hurt... old fart can throw...

Shiro holds up a piece of paper. "... Pass this to Rin!"

When the paper reaches me I grab it. What the heck..."...what now...?" I look at what's written on the paper. "The heck is this?"

"A friend of mine at a traditional restaurant is looking for a new hand to work in the shop. How about it?" The old man persisted. "If you feel like going for it, then your interview is today."

I look at the paper, not daring to look up. "A... A restaurant?! Me...? D-don't be crazy!"

"what's so crazy about it? Cooking is one of your strong points. It's perfect!" Shiro exclaims.

i close my eyes, face serious. "I can't... I can't hold a respectable job like that. I know myself that well..."

{Yukio's POV}

I can't help but feel bad for Rin. Even though he's immature, he's still my Nii-San. I continue to keep silent, not even daring to move a muscle, as I watch the exchange.

"Foolish boy! You think with your utter lack of qualifications you can sit around picking and choosing?!" Dad yells. "As your legal guardian I have a responsibility to raise you as responsible adults! Don't you understand that you can't stay here forever?!"

"I'm not stupid..." I hear Rin mutter quietly. "'COURSE I KNOW THAT!"

The stove near by explodes. I stare at it; shocked by the unexpected turn.

**{Shiro's POV}**

Could it be happening? After all this time Rin's blissful ignorance could come to a abrupt end.

"Father Fujimoto. Some one's here to see you."

I stand, glancing over. "I see..." I point at Yukio. "Yukio! Treat Rin's wounds, would you?"

Yukio nods and says, "Right."

I step outside and am greeted by the cool night air.

"Seems like your having an eventful night."

I look up at the source of the soft voice. "If it isn't little Uzuki all grown up."

The demon girl giggles. "And I see you are still the same, ji-ji."

I laugh at the girl's term. The white haired demon girl hummed and dropped from her place on the roof and approaches me.

"How's Rin and Yukio?" She asks.

**{Rin's POV}**

i grimace as Yukio starts working on my hand.

"Stupid old man..." I trail off.

"Now, now." Yukio says, calm as ever.

"Yukio, when are you starting high school?" Idown, looking at the boxes stacked neatly against the wall.

"Soon." Yukio said calmly.

Yukio starts wrapping my fingers with bandages. "True cross academy, huh? Pretty elite school. You must be awesome!"

I smile and say, "Makes me proud to be your twin."

Yukio laughs. Truth be told, I'm more than proud.

"I'm aiming to be a doctor." Yukio say.

"You'll make a damn good doctor." I say, still smiling and examining my freshly bandaged fingers.

"Hard to believe that I'm leaving after fifteen years." Yukio sighs.

"Yeah..." I put m hand down.

I stand up from were I had been sitting. I walk into the kitchen.

"Hey, Rin! Catch!" One of the priests threw a box at me.

"What the-" I start only to be cut off.

"You're going to the interview, right? You're going to need better clothes, so I'm lending you my suit."

"You can borrow my shoes too."

I have to wear a suit for this interview?! I stared at them all in disbelief before slowly trudging off to put the suit on. After a bit I get the shoes and most of the suit on and struggle with the tie.

"How the heck to I put this thing on?!" I yell.

I managed to wrap it around myself. I get it off and just started to the door of the monastery. I look out a window to see Shiro talking to a little girl and her father I guessed. I walked out just as the girl and her dad left.

"I donno, gettin' rid of things that don't exist. It's basically just councelling, right?" I ask.

"Little fool." Shiro says. "Demons do exist. In our hearts. Anyway, what's with the get up?"

"Oh right." I look away. "Well, uh, you know... I just thought I might... go check out that interview, so I... I borrowed it . Doesn't suit me, but... I probably look more respectable this way, right?"

Shiro is quiet for a moment. "That you do. But what about the tie?"

I try to think of a quick excuse for not wearing the tie. "Ohh... i... you know! It's the smart-casual look! Yeah? Casual formal?!"

Shiro just smiled. "Hehe... you liar. You don't know how to tie it, do you?" Shiro waves his hand. "Give it here. I'll do it for you."

The old man has a thoughtful look on his face. "Let's see now... I haven't been wearing anything but cassocks recently myself... raise your collar. Close that button."

Shiro lifts the tie up and over my head and around my neck.

"Dear me... your body's certainly grown up, even if the rest of you hasn't!" Shiro says. "You know, when you were little you were such a cute kid, the way you used to go 'daddy, daddy'"

What're you talkin' about?! It's not like I can be 'cute' as an adult! That'd be creepy!" I say.

"Adult? Where's an adult? I don't see an adult!" Shiro looks around, a hand above his eyes.

"Shuddup! You're no better!" I yell.

He looked at me and laughed. "There. All done." He ruffles my hair and carefully shoves me away. I rub my head.

"If you don't like it... then why don't you show me how much you've grown, him?!" Shiro says without breaking his smile. "Well?"

"What's that meant to mean?! Don't treat me like one of your clients... DUMBASS!" I shout defiantly.

I flip my collar down and point at him. "Damn right I'll show you! You don't have to tell me that! So you better peel your eyes out so you don't miss a thing, all right?!"

I turn and walk away. "Just you watch!"


	3. Chapter 2: Sneering Satan part 2

_{A/N: Okay. I know this seemig more like a rewrite then anything but i wont take any more crap about how it's not perfect. Or original. But i couldn't give less then a shit if you want to nitpick on everything wrong. Don't like it, Don't fucking Read! As for everyone else that IS enjoying this, Thank you.}_

_Flashback_

**"You are great!."**-Demon/possessed

"Alright! I did it!"-Regular speech

* * *

_"I just want to become stronger! I don't want anyone to die because of me anymore!"-Rin Okumura (Anime eng. subbed)_

* * *

_**Chapter two**_

_**Sneering Satan part 2**_

**{Uzuki's POV}**

I decide to keep an eye on Rin. I couldn't do much to help unless something happened that actually needed me. I have a bad feeling. Something is gonna happen. I fix my snow white hair and huffed silently. After Shiro told me what was going on, I've been weary about everything.

"Just you wait!" I hear Rin shout confidently.

Well. I guess this is it. Rin's on the move. I swat at a Coal Tar.

"Stupid little things..." I mutter.

Rin can see the Coal Tars. I just know it. I see four guys walk towards Rin. The one with pale purple hair, Shiratori, Something is wrong with him. Coal Tars are thick around the kid... Damn. Shiratori's possessed. At least, i think so. If i remember right.

"Okumura Kun~" Shiratori calls.

Might have to jump in after all. And i was hoping to avoid that. Turning out to be one of those days, isn't it?

**{Rin's POV}**

What's with the bugs? Can't anyone else see them? Maybe i'm just seeing things.

"Okumura kun~"

Just great. It's the pigeon killers. What do they want?

"Hey. Sorry 'bout yesterday. We weren't thinking straight. Are ya' alright?"

Wait… a tail and horns… Is this guy a cosplayer? I want to know what's up with this guy.

"Do ya' have a moment?" He asks.

I hesitate. Why am i still here? i got somewhere to be. Oh well. Maybe it'll be quick.

"I guess." I respond.

I follow them to an area surrounded by chain link fence. Only one way out if things get nasty.

"How much do you want?"

What the hell is this guy talking about?

"Do i have to spell it out? My parents are pretty famous, see, and me, i'm going to be starting at True Cross Academy soon. Don't need any weird rumours spreading about me."

"Oh. You're going to the same school as my brother? I guess i can see what you mean." I say.

* * *

_"Stupid little pieces of trash!" Shiratori laughs, shooting the pigeons with a crossbow._

_"They were askin' for this!"_

_"Oi!" Rin stares at the boys._

* * *

I don't have time for this. "Nobody would want to deal with a bunch of idiots who think it's fun to chop off the legs of pigeons." I say.

He laughs at my statement. "Yeah, Okay. Just a little something to keep your lips sealed. I'll pay up, so let's just keep this me and you."

"I don't need it and i won't say anything. Is that all? I kinda got somewhere i need to be." I dismiss the brib and start back on my way.

He laughs again. "You actin' all tough, huh? No need to hide it! You guys are so poor you can't even afford a proper education!"

What the hell is this guy's problem?

"Just take it. I mean, Even your brother, Yukio Okumura, had to work his ass off and get a scholarship just to get into True Cross. You're, like, in debt! Poor guys… Just put this to the fees." He says.

Oh hell no. I punch him. No one talks like that about Yukio.

"You asshole… You can say whatever you like about me…" I start. "But don't you dare badmouth my brother!"

He just gets back up like nothing happened.

"That hurt… Don't get cocky, you filthy little beggar!" he yells.

The three tackle and pin me down. He takes the small paper from me that has the info for the interview. Damn it.

"Job interview? That's what the suit's for…" He pats my head. "You really are a miserable little thing, aren't ya? Even the guy who everyone called a Demon in middle school… Once he graduates he's just another job hunter…"

He leans closer. This is getting seriously weird.

"When it comes to it… On your own you're the scum of society, aren't ya'?!"

He takes a knife out of his pocket. Damn it. And he's looking pretty creepy right now.

"If you're looking for a job, you'll be wantin' that head shaved, won't ya! Well I'll help you out!"

"A-are you sure about this? W-we don't have to go that far… This is a real crime..." I hear the one with corn rows say.

"Shuddup!" Shiratori hits the kid.

Shit! This is not good!

{**Uzuki's POV}**

Not a good thing to see. Shiratori raises Rin's head and holds the knife close to his face. I prepare my own weapon, Hātosutā, just in case things get too hectic.

"Now don't get too mad if I slip and cut open instead, yeah? I'm just an armature!" Shiratori's getting too excited for his own good.

"Maybe your brain'll end up spilling out...!" Shiratori laughs crazily.

Next thing i know, Rin bursts in blue flames, making everyone, besides me and Rin, move away. The three lackeys hauled butt outta the area.

**"It looks like i was right about you..."** Shiratori now looks fully possessed. **"Those blue flames are the real thing... The 'Flames of Satan'! I've been waiting for this day for a long time! I've been searching... Searching for you so long, Young master!"**

Time for me to jump in. I draw Hātosutā and jump down, my sword coming down towards Shiratori. This is definitely going to be one of those days.


	4. Chapter 3: Sneering Satan part 3

**{A/N: Remember, no nitpicking.}**

_Flashback_

**"About time you got here."**-Demon/possessed

"Alright!"-regular speech

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Sneering Satan part 3**_

**{Uzuki's POV}**

I jump down, swinging Hātosutā as i go. He jumps away. My tail slips from under my long trench coat. I'm really going to have to be careful with that. Could end badly if it got caught on something.**  
**

**"Who are you?! Why do you stand in my way?!"** Astaroth asks, not too friendly-like.

"That's none of your concern~" I chirp.

**"Do you know who you're talking to?!" **Astaroth yells.

"Of course i do, Astaroth, Demon King of Rot~ What Exorcist slash Exorcist in Training _doesn't _know you?" I say, my voice as cheerful as always.

**"Aren't you a demon too?! Or are you a traitor?!" **Astaroth questions.

"I am a demon~ But i'm not fan of Demons like you~" I say, smiling.

**"Young Master! Satan-Sama is waiting for you! Come with me!" **Astaroth says.

"S-Satan...?!" Rin says, obviously panicked or shocked.

"Don't you _dare_ bring him into this! Got it?!" I yell.

I put all my strength into pushing Hātosutā down, driving the possessed Shiratori to his knees. I narrow my eyes at Astaroth and he pushes himself back up. Turning out to be a pretty cruddy day.

I glare at him, keeping him preoccupied with my sword while Shiro gets rid of Astaroth, if only temperately.

"Evil dwells within this heart. O Lord... Let each be judged according to his deeds. Let sinful conduct beget retribution. Let each pay for that which he has taken. Bring down thy justice upon them. Blessed be the Lord." Shiro says, attracting Astaroth's attention.

**"A-AN EXORCIST!"**

"I'm your opponent. Keep your eyes on me!" I snap.

Astaroth pushes me aside and charges at Shiro.

**"I'LL TEAR THAT MOUTH OFF YOUR FACE, ACCURSED PRIEST!" **Astaroth screams.

Shiro just stands his ground. "My prayer has been answered. The Lord is my helper-"

I stand up and try to grab Astaroth's attention. The Demon King of Rot pays me no mind and strikes at Shiro. The priest grabs Shiratori's arm and flips the possessed boy on his back.

"-And he is my shield! Demon..." Shiro raised a hand with his index and middle fingers strait. Shiro brings his hand down in one rapid move. "Perish were you stand!"

Shiratori returns to normal now that Astaroth is gone. Even if it's only temporary.

"Nice seeing you again, Ji-Ji~" I chirp, putting Hātosutā away.

Shiro smiles. "lucky i made it."

"Yeah..." I look at Rin. "Are you okay?"

**{Rin's POV}**

I don't even know what to do at this point. I want to know what's going on. I want to say something, but i'm too shocked to speak.

"Hey, Are you hurt, Rin?" The girl with white hair asked.

Wait... White hair. Were have I seen it before?

"I think so..." I say, my voice shaking. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?" She says, offering me a hand.

I think back to when i was a kid, when i last saw hair that color.

* * *

_"Hey! Stop it! Stop pulling!" A small girl cried._

_A bunch of girls surround a smaller girl, pulling at the long, snow-colored hair._

_"Oi! Pick on someone your own size!" A kid with black hair yells._

_The girls quickly disperse, leaving the white haired girl alone._

_"Hey. You okay?" He asks._

_"I think so." she says softly._

_"What's your name? I'm Rin Okumura!" Rin grins hugely._

_"Uzuki Fujimura." Uzuki says._

_Rin helps Uzuki up. "Hey, lets be friends, alright?"_

_"Alright." Uzuki says._

* * *

Now i remember her. I take it and she helps me stand up. She's not so little now and is more then capable of protecting herself now.

"Ji-Ji! We need to get outta here." Uzuki says urgently.

"Is that guy gonna be alright?" I ask.

"He'll be up and about in no time, right Ji-Ji~?" Uzuki says cheerfully.

"yes, he's just unconscious." The old man says.

Uzuki swats at the black things.

"I dare say you can see demons now." Shiro says.

"Wha-" I start.

"These pesky little black things." Uzuki says swatting another.

These things are demons?! This is getting to be a crazy day.

"You mean, these things!?" I scream, looking at the tiny things, swatting them away.

"Yes. you see, This world consists of two dimensions that face each other like mirrors. One is our material world, Assiah. The other is of the nothingness of demons, Gehenna. These two worlds are separate and they're not supposed to interact at all. How ever the demons can pass over into this world by possessing anything that exists with in it. These little ones for instance," Shiro points at one of the little demons. "Are known as 'Coal Tar'; They are possessing particles of dust. They gather around darkness and dampness, and humans with a dark nature."

That makes some kinda sense. Shiro walks up to me.

"That little 'Awakening' show attracted quite a bit of unwanted attention. All kinds of people are gonna be after you now." Uzuki says, looking right at me.

"That is why we need to get you into hiding." Shiro says.

"What are you guys talking about?!" I yell.

Uzuki Doesn't say anything. Shiro looks at me. Uzuki sighs, grabs my arm and starts walking, Shiro following close behind.

"You're not human." Shiro says. "You're the son of a demon."

"But not just any demon. Only one has blue flames, and that happens to be Satan." Uzuki says, beating Shiro to it.

Am I hearing them right? I'm the son of Satan? This has to be some kind of wild dream. Uzuki keeps dragging me, a stern and serious look on her face. I feel like i'm having an out of body experience right now. Will this mean everything's going to change?


	5. Chapter 4: Sneering Satan part 4

_{A/N: updates will be slowing down to one a week on Monday but will be done in advance.}_

_flashback_

**"oh come on!"**-Demon/Possessed

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Sneering Satan part 4 {Final}_**

**{Rin's POV}**

I watch as Shiro packs my cloths and such in a duffel bag.

"Uzuki, go to True Cross and tell Yukio._ Don't be seen_."

"Got it, Ji-Ji~!" Uzuki takes off, leaving her sword behind.

"What're you-" I start.

"You must leave this monastery."

"Leave?!" I ask.

Is the old fart serious?! I can't just up and leave! Right? Shiro tosses the bag, dismissing anything else i want to ask or say. He takes a key from around his neck. he holds it out for me to see.

"This is the 'Key of Vanishment'. it can be used to hide anything in any given location."

Why would he be telling me about a key that can hide anything? Shiro unlocks a trunk and opens it. i see a sword in it's sheath resting on a red cloth cover.

"The Demon-Slaying Blade..." Shiro picks it up. "Also know as Kurikara. This blade has been passed down since time immemorial." The old man turns to me, still holding the Kurikara. "Your powers have been transferred to this sword and sealed there by the scabbard. If you draw it, then you will return to your demon form and most likely never again be able to live a human life." The old man handed it to me and gave me a extremely serious face. He places the Kurikara on the duffel bag then the key. "Never draw it! But never let it leave your side, either. When you must use the key to hide it." Shiro took out his cellphone. "Once you leave the Monastery, i want you to use this. There is a single number stored in it's memory. It's the number of a friend of mine."

I can feel my face drop even more. This is ridiculous! Shiro looks at me sternly.

"I doubt you will be able to live as you have done until this day, but my friend will at least protect you. Now go!" Shiro orders.

I throw everything to the floor. This is kinda pissing me off.

"_Screw that!_" I look at Shiro. "What's going on all of a sudden? Demons, Demons! You're telling me they actually exist?! This has got to be some kind of joke! Hell, What about Yukio?!"

"The two of you are fraternal twins. Yukio was weak-bodied and the power rejected him. It passed to you alone." Shiro says calmly.

I can't believe i'm just know being told this stuff! it kind of hurts though...

"B- But that's just... How the hell... Why didn't you tell me?!" I ask, my voice raising as i spoke.

Shiro looked at serious as usual. "I wanted to raise you as a human... As long as you remained to be human, that is."

"What about the interview?! You tell me i need a job, but the Moment i stop being 'human' or whatever, you send me off to god-knows-where?!" I shout.

"That's not it!" Shiro reached a hand towards me. "This is for your protection!"

I glare at him, my mind jumping to conclusions. "Protection?! Your just getting rid of me! Don't give me that crap! after all, i'm just some random kid... i'm not like Yukio, I cause nothing but trouble, I've been a burden to you my whole life... You just don't want to play at being a Father anymore! Just admit it!" Shiro stays silent so i continue. "_Don't you ever act like my father again!_"

Shiro smacks me, snapping me out of my rage. "We have no time for petty arguments. Just do as your told!"

I'm still irritated at everything. "Fine." I pick up the bag, sword, key and phone. Shiro just watches me. The old man falls to his knees. I look back, worried.

"What is it?" I ask.

"N-No!" Shiro says shakily. To think that i could...!"

"Seriously, what is it...?" I ask, watching the old man.

He didn't look at me. "Go!" He raised his head and looks right at me, seemingly in pain. i refused to move and a light bulb above me burst. "Just go... Quickly! Get away from me!"

I was more then shocked. I get closer to the old man and kneel down. "Get a hold of your..."

Shiro looks up at me. Something was different about him. His eyes... they are my color and looks like blender blades. what is going on with the old man?

**"Son..."** When he spoke, it sent chills down my spine. It was awful...** "...Of mine..."** He smiles, showing sharp teeth. **"...How i have waited for this day!"**

Shiro stands up and bursts into blue flames, laughing wildly. His ears are pointed and he's got claws now. I scramble back, pressing my back against a wall.

**"Juuuuuust kidin' yaaaaa!"** He laughs again. **"Hey there son! Doin' good? That's right, the man himself has come all the way out here to see his cute little boy! So look happy about it!"**

I'm afraid. Who wouldn't be when they see their father figure covered in blue flames, have sharp teeth, pointy ears and claws? Makes sense to be afraid, right? Shiro wasn't there anymore. It was something else.

"Y-You're... a... a Demon..." I stutter in my panic. Shiro starts bleeding from his eyes and nose.

**"The name's Satan. God of Demons and your one and only father. You can call me 'Papa' if you like!"** He laughed his crazed laugh.

My face is frozen with shock and fear. He raises a hand and looks at it intently as he speaks.

**"Now then... I'd really like to stick around and savour this touching reunion... But i'm thinking this guy's body..."** He lifts his other hand and grasps two fingers. He pulls them, almost ripping the two fingers off. I gasp at the action. **"Isn't going to last too long, you know?"**

Blood poured from the wounds and pools on the floor before forming a rectangle a few feet from him. I watch as little laughing heads and other things appear in the spot were the blood formed the rectangle. He is speaking a language I've never heard before. When it finishes putting it's self together, Satan speaks again, this time normally.

**"I'm the only Demon there is with the power to create this. The Gehenna Gate!"** Satan says. **"Now then, let's go. Gehenna's waiting!"**

He walks to were i dropped the Kurikara and picks it up. I'm still pressing myself against the wall, too afraid to move.

**"Oh, right. I have to destroy this first..." **He holds up the Kurikara, Grinning madly. Shiro's face is now covered in blood. **"I'll release you from this irritating little curse!"**

"_Fuck off!_" I screech, the blue flames from before covers my body.

**"Pfft, hahahahahah! What do you call that? Did you just piss your pants or something? Hahahah!" **He laughs.

He rested the Demon-slaying blade on his shoulder and approached me. He grabs my jacket and drags me along, paying no mind to the flames covering me. Panic really starts stetting in know and I struggle to get away. I don't want to go with this monster!

**"It's time to regain your true power as a demon!"** Satan says as he walks to the Gehenna Gate.

"_G-__Get off!_" I scream in my panic. "I'm a... H... human!"

We pass a mirror that had be broken and i look at myself. I looked horrified... Not human... This was me... Am i really...? I guess this look proves it.

**"You know, i'm a perfect entity with infinite power. But there's one thing, _one little_ _thing_, i don't have. Do you know what that is?"**

That look doesn't belong on the Old man's face. It looks so wrong.

**"A substance in this world of Assiah powerful enough to contain me! Anything I touch in this world is doomed to destruction! Just like this body... And just like your mother!" **He says.

He doesn't care about anything, does he? Satan is more than frightening. He actually scares the living crap out of me.

**"It Assiah that I want! Oh, it was out of mere boredom that i created you."** Satan sighs. **"But since i realized, it was a masterstroke!"**

He tosses me to the Gehenna Gate and the heads already are trying to swallow me.

**"You exist in the world of Assiah, and yet, you bear the blood of the God of Gehenna!"**

I panic more, trying to get the heads away from me.

**"You are exactly what i need to make Assiah mine!"**

I scream and continue my struggles to get away from the head. "_Help me!_" Satan goes silent and i watch in horror as Shiro snaps back enough only to use the colorful accessory he always had to stab himself.

**"Wh-why you Eorcist!"** Satan screeches.

I couldn't help but fell a bit shocked by kinda happy. The old man was back...

"This boy is _my_son... and I'm tacking him _back_!" Shiro says with determination.

**"You mean kill yourself? Oh, what a wonderful priest you are!"** Satan says with mock glee. **"But what this gate has taken hold of, it will will never release... Now... What will you do...?!"**

Shiro falls over, the Kurikara dropping with him. I fight my way to Shiro, calling out, "Old man! Oi! Hang in there!" I get a good grip on Shiro and fight against the gate.

"S-Somebody! Somebody, help!" I call, hoping it'll be heard. I try to get out of the gate but fail miserably. I cuss and look at the Kurikara, which i had be using to keep both of us from going under. I know the Old man said to never draw it, that if I do, nothing'll ever be the same again. But i have to! I've gotta help Shiro! "Stupid old man..." I fell like crying. "I still haven't shown you anything!" I grab the hilt of Kurikara. "_Don't you dare die!_" I drew the blade, and immense amount of power following it's release. I grab onto Shiro again. I grasp the hilt of the Demon-slaying sword with both hands and bring the Kurikara down on what looks like the heart of the Gehenna Gate. As the gate disappears i slide the sword back into it's sheath and look at Shiro. The Old Man is motionless on the floor. I can feel the tears coming, flowing endlessly. "_Father!_" I cry.

**{Uzuki's POV} **

I walk up beside Rin and give my respects to Ji-Ji. I hadn't known him long, but i still hate when people die. I place a small vase with fresh flowers on Ji-Ji's grave and back away. The half-demon pulls at a phone and looks at it momentarily.

* * *

_"What sweet little girl you are." Shiro says._

_"She's a little angel. Would you let her stay for the weekend? We have an urgent mission that can't wait." Yokuya Fujimura asks._

_Said girl is hopping in place._

_"I don't see why not. Yukio and Rin would be excited." Shiro laughs._

_"Yay~! going to be so much fun! i can't wait~!" Uzuki said in her usual chirp._

_The adults laughs as the girl runs into the monastery calling, _

_"Rin~ Yukio~ Let's play tag~!"_

* * *

He was a good man. Rin stands there the phone held up to his ear. Next thing i know, the area is surrounded by Exorcists. My grip tightens and i keep my tail hidden. These guys have no clue about me and i'd like to keep it that way.

"Pleasure to meet you, Okumura Rin Kun." Mephisto says.

Great. _He's_ here.

"My name is Mephisto Pheles. I am a friend of Father Fujimoto's. You have my Sympathies for what you have been through." Mephisto says, ending the call from Rin.

"Watch were you're stepping." I say, lacking my usual chirpy edge.

"My, My, A bit snappy today, Uzie*~?"

"Shut up." I snap again. "I'm going to get my stuff together."

Rin and Mephisto looked at me, shocked. I dismiss it and walk away, passing Yukio. I pat the younger on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your dad." I say, knowing I couldn't do much.

**{A/N: *Uzie is pronounced Yu-zee. Thanks for reading~ Till next week~}**


	6. Chapter 5: Brothers

**{A/N: Yuppers~ Another chapter~ Hopefully it'll be a bit more relaxed then the last. But i hope you like it anyways~ And i know it's mostly in Rin's or Uzuki's POV but i will add more Yukio POV. Soon. Sorry~ ^.^' More reviews mean better/longer chapters! Why? 'Cause reviews make me happy.}**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**brothers**_

**{Uzuki's POV}**

I arrive at the school earlier so no one sees me. I've had trouble with people before and i strongly _dislike_ those kind of people. The ones that enjoy pushing others around. I heard from Yukio and Mephisto That Rin will also be attending. Mephisto expects me to help train him in the sword and his flames. I sigh. The clown-like Demon is making me stay in the old boy's dorm. And that i won't be alone. Great, just fan-freakin'-tasic. More work that I have to do. I'm sure as heck not going to make anyone worry about lunches for 's right. Work. I'm a full time waitress at a small Cafe to afford the lunches at the school on my day offs. When i get off, it'll be straight to the cram school. I already know it's going to be a long day. People are starting to come and walk around the ground. I pick up speed to avoid being noticed too much. Luckily, today is one of my days off so i can settle in and get used to everything before getting back into my normal schedule. But i happen to always be busy. I walk into the dorm and find a nice room, clean it up and start unpacking my few possessions. After that I lay down in the bed. I set my alarm to thirty minutes before cram school and try to get some rest.

After a short while of tossing and turning I get up and decide to take a shower to make myself relax. I turn on the water, making sure it was hot, and undress. I take out the hair ties holding the twin-tails and smooth it in with the rest of my ankle-long with hair. I step in under the stream of hot water and immediately relax. hot showers always do the trick to loosen my muscles and relax enough to get rest. The last two days have been taxing as heck. My tail lazily lays on the floor of the shower. I'd always disliked keeping secrets so i usually avoid being around people who i know will freak out. My only friends are Rin and Yukio. Though i doubt they consider me a friend. But that's okay with me.

"I wonder what the other students in the cram school are like..." I ask myself.

I shut the water, dry off and start getting dressed- Wait. Is that a skirt? I pick it up.I growl at the accursed garment. I also dislike skirts. _Alot_. I sigh and put the stupid skirt on and gather my other cloths. I head back to my room and discard my previously worn cloths in my hamper to be washed. I grab Hātosutā and use the key to get to my class early. I know my tail is hanging out, but i see no reason hiding it. they would still be able to tell what i am by my features. Though I cheer up at the thought of possibly making friends. I walk to the room already knowing where it is. I open the door and step in the near empty room. Kids were already in the room.

"Hello~! I'm Uzuki Fujimura~! Pleasure to meet you all~" I chirp, all too happy.

A boy with pink hair was the first to come up and greet me. Truth be told, that made me a bit uncomfortable.

"Why, hello U-" He starts to say my first name.

I glared a bit.

"I mean, Fujimura-kun. Absolute pleasure meeting you. I'm Renzou Shima."

I smile. "Nice to meet you, Shima-kun."

I realize i didn't have my hair ties. I sigh.

"What's wrong Fujimura-kun?" Shima asks.

"I'm fine. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to find a seat." I say.

I walk around Shima, my tail swaying with each step. I can feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Yes, it's a tail. Anything else~?" I ask sweetly, a bit of a menacing smile on my face.

The guy with the blond streak speaks up. "You aren't human. What the hell are you?"

"The demon raised by humans, The mystery daughter of the Fujimura family~" I chirp.

The guy stares threateningly at me. I sigh and take a seat at a empty table.

"I don't hurt people unprovoked or under dire situations." I state with a sigh.

I place my elbow on the table and rest my head on my hand, yawning. I hadn't had much sleep last night and no naps either. I'll have to apologize to who ever my teacher is if i fall asleep. I start dozing off after a minute. The door opens and Rin walks in, followed by a white terrier that is Mephisto. The two sit at the front. The teacher enters after a few minutes. Yukio. Not surprising. At all.

"All right! Quiet down! Take your seats everyone! The lesson is about to begin." Yukio calls out politely.

Of course he's all decked out with equipment. He is a genius when it comes to it. Rin seemingly chokes on nothing, surprised his little brother is the teacher. He stood at his desk, smiling softly at the class.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Yukio says. "I will be your teacher in Anti-Demon Pharmacology, Okumura Yukio."

I give him a small wave. Rin starts freaking out. I don't pay much attention.

"Now, as I'm sure you can see, I'm the same age as all of you; This will be my first year lecturing. However, unlike you, I have already studied the art of exorcism for two years. As such, in the context Exorcism studies, I would like you to call me 'Sensei'." Yukio says kindly.

After that I fell asleep. I feel someone shaking my shoulder. I slowly open my eyes.

"Fujimura. Wake up. Class is over."

"Okay. Sorry 'bout falling asleep." I say.

"I understand you have a busy life outside here. Next time, try letting me know before class." Yukio says kindly.

"Got it! we need to catch up later~ At least, if you and Rin have the time." I say cheerfully.

"There'll be time to catch up on everything later." Yukio assures.

"I hope you two didn't get into a fight. I dislike fights between family." I point out another dislike.

That's right. I use "Dislike" alot. Hate's such a strong and terrible word. I try to avoid it as much as I can.

"Not at all. Just discussions about what happened after a Hobgoblin attack." Yukio sweat-drops.

"Why didn't you wake me up?! I could have helped!" I yell.

"You looked tired. No one wanted to wake you up." Yukio says sheepishly.

**{Yukio's POV}**

Uzuki is royally pissed. I can't just say, "Yeah, I blamed dad's death on Rin and pointed my gun at him.", She would flip. Even when I first met her. She was right on top of anyone who fought; Friends, bothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, uncles, aunts.

"Still. I would have appreciated it." Uzuki huffs. "Why? Because it would have been nice."

"Well, nothing anyone can do now. I have a question for you." I get serious.

Uzuki looks at me, noting the seriousness in my voice. "Has to do with Rin, doesn't it?"

"Yes." I say.

"About his flames and sword?" She asks.

"Yes again." Uzuki is a dang good guesser.

"Mephisto already told me to train him since I have similar abilities. And I'll be sure to keep an eye on him. But, if any finds out, they will shun him. If that happens, he'll need you more then ever. Keep that in mind, Yukio." Uzuki puffs at the end.

I just nod and walk to my desk and gather the items that I left out. I see Uzuki wave and leave from the corner of my eye. I fix my glasses and sigh. Those two are a handful, but all we have. Rin is strong, brave, respectful, temperamental, sometimes an idiot, but is my Nii-san. Uzuki, despite being a demon, is kind, gentle, cheerful, always working, breaks under stress, pressure, when people are in danger, but never once loses her control. They would make a great team. I sigh. I'm nothing like them. Sure, I can have my moments, but i became an Exorcist for _both_ of them... and everyone else I care about. I smirk at nothing. Nii-san's going to end up being the stronger of us. He proved it today. I hate myself for saying those things. For blaming Rin like that. Guess I'd better start getting stronger.

**{A/N: I'm sorry is anyone is OOC. I'll fix that sooner or later.}**


	7. Chapter 6: The Amahara Garden part 1

**{A/N: As promised, another chapter for your enjoyment. I'm really glad that this is good enough for some people to read. So, I'd like to thank everyone who faved, followed and Reviewed. So, as I promised, epicly long chapter will commence.}**

_"From... from now on... I will protect my brother in Father's stead."— Yukio Okumura_

**"Yes! My favorite food!"**- Demon/possessed

_Flashback_

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

**_The Amahara Garden part 1_**

**{Uzuki's POV}**

I make it into the dorm without being noticed by any humans. As soon I walk in, go strait to my room. There's quiet a bit of ruckus a few doors down. Forget it. I'm going to just ignore it and go ask Ukobach if he would make a lunch for me tomorrow. I can't cook to save my life. So I was put on as a full time waitress. The uniforms are dreadful. As soon as i enter the dinning area, i'm greeted by the adorable and talented demon cook. I smile and stop in front of Ukobach. I want to pick the little guy up and hug him. He's just so dang cute.

"Hello Ukobach." I say kindly.

The little demon greets me.

"Would you prepare a lunch for me tomorrow? I'm not found of the outrageous prices." I ask.

Ukobach nods and quickly gets to work. I cant wait to try it. The little guy's cooking always smells good.

"Thank you, Ukobach. I bet it'll be great." I say truthfully. "I'll pick it up for tomorrow."

The little demon nods again and I leave the dinning area. Already today has been the most boring day and it's only the first day of cram school. I hear more commotion. I guess i should go see what's going on. I walk to the source of the noise and stop at the door, my arms crossed. The door is wide open. Yukio is holding a manga and Rin is complaining away. I tap my foot and clear my throat to get the boys' attention.

"Will you keep it down? I have work in the morning." I snap.

They both are staring at me, somewhat shocked at my being here. I look at the two sternly.

"U-Uzuki? why're you in here?" Rin asked.

"Because I am. What are you two going on about?"

"Rin is complaining about the books that I assigned him."

"Alright Rin. You have two options. Study or train with me. I'll warn you now, if you skip work to train, you'll be training double time and I won't go easy." I smile menacingly.

Rin gulps and looks utterly frightened by the warning. I inwardly nod. I'll be able to have a little peace and quiet.

"So, what'll it be Rin? Train or work?" I say.

"W-w-w-work! Definitely work!" Rin stutters in fear.

"Good. Then get to it." I say.

Rin jumps right into his work without complaining. Yukio stares at me in disbelief as I turn and leave, heading to my own room to get some studying in before bed. Not even a half hour passes and I can't concentrate on the books. I have other things on my mind. Things I don't exactly like thinking about. Well, except one. It's about Rin, and how I see him. Not as the son of Satan but as Rin Okumura. I pet Lupo's, my familiar from Rome, head.

**"What is on your mind, Caretaker of Mine?"** Lupo asks me.

"Just one thing. But it's not important." I say.

**"Is it that Demon spawn? Is he causing you any trouble?"**

"Lupo! That's not a nice thing to call someone." I scold the wolf Demon. "And he's not causing any to your bed and sleep."

**"If he does, tell me and I will knock him unconscious."**

"Enough Lupo. Go to sleep." I give him a sharp glare.

The black wolf Demon curls on his bed and goes to sleep. I sigh and go back to my thoughts. Not going to get much rest tomorrow. Hopefully, Rin's training should go smoothly. I push away from y desk and plopped on my bed. I grab one of my manga, the forth volume of Fruits Basket, and start reading. I _love_ Fruits Basket. I know I should be further in but I don't have the free time for it lately. That, and I've been concentrating on collecting all of the volumes. I eagerly read the page.

**{Yukio's POV}**

Uzuki can be seriously frightening when she wants to be. I can barely get Rin to do his homework. I sigh and work on the papers in front of me.

"It's late Nii-San. Get some sleep." I say. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Rin yawns and puts his books down.

"'Night Yukio." Rin says as he settles down to sleep.

"Goodnight ." I mutter.

I focus on the papers again, filling them out to the best of my ability. I don't know if Mephisto is trying to help or not with the whole training thing. I have no idea how much Uzuki can help or how good she is with a sword. I look over each paper, checking each and every answer? Uzuki is my friend and should trust her but I can't tell who's friend or foe. I stand up. Maybe a walk would help clear my head. I put on my uniform and sash. I holster both of my pistols in case I run into trouble. I leave room and walk down the halls. I open the door and head for the woods. I slow down and enjoy my walk. It's better then sitting at my desk and contemplating on unimportant thoughts.I walk for an hour and a half before heading back to my room .

**{The next day}**

I wake up with a groan. My cell is ringing. I pick it up and answer.

"Okumura." I greet. "Of course. I'll be right there."

Rin is already up. I get up and put on my coat .

"Were are ya going?" Rin asks excitedly.

"On a mission." I reply.

"Can I come?" Rin's obviously eager to come with.

"I suppose. Might as well invite Uzuki to keep an eye on you." I sigh.

Rin shoots up and quickly gets dressed.

"I'll go tell her!" Rin calls.

I fix my jacket and glasses. I run a brush through my hair and leave my room. Uzuki is wearing a pure white outfit that didn't look right on her.

"Sorry about the cloths. I have work in about three hours." Uzuki says sheepishly.

I turn and use the key that'll lead to the supply shop.

**{Rin's POV}**

I can't wait! An actual mission! I wonder what it's going to be. Yukio opens a boor that leads to a long bridge.

"Woah! That's so cool!" I say, looking around.

Yukio and Uzuki are silent. Yukio leads the way. After twenty minutes of walking we arrive at our destination.

" Stay here. Don't touch anything." Yukio says sternly as he walks up a long set of stairs.

I huuf and walk back the way we came, spotting another set of stairs. I walk up them, followed by Uzuki. The sought I am greeted by is a beautiful garden. Sitting in the garden was a blond haired girl.


	8. Chapter 7: The Amahara Garden part 2

**{A/N: sorry about the shortness in chapters lately. They will get longer now. Again, thanks to you the readers, reviewers, favs and follows. You are the reason I can keep going.}**

_"I'm not your weapon, Demon King or savior! I'm Rin Okumura! And when I'm done, I'm going to be the best Exorcist you ever laid your eyes on!"-Rin Okumura**  
**_

_Flashback_

**"Dayum! That's intense!"-Possessed/Demon**

* * *

**{Uzuki's POV}**

I follow Rin up the set of stairs to a gate guarding a beautiful garden. In the midst of the garden is a young blond haired girl. I watched Rin approach the gate. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"There's a Demon Ward on the gate." I warn.

"So? I just want to say hi." Rin says.

I frown. Why do I have to watch him? I lift Hātosutā and rest it on my shoulder. I take my hand from his shoulder and step in front of him. I grab a bar on the gate, earning I shock from the ward. I flinch as the pain went up my arm. I open it, not letting the door fall.

"Hello." I say softly.

"Ah! H-hello!" She says nervously.

I let the gate g and it crashes to the ground. I flinch, smiling apologetically. I'm already regretting taking my hand away from the gate door.

"I'm sorry about your gate!" I bow.

"You're-" She started.

"A demon, yes. Again, I'm soooo sorry." I say.

She didn't seem too frightened. This garden. It smells amazing, and it's absolutely breath taking. I could just stand there and soak in the warmth and smell of the flowers that hang in the air.

"This is a very beautiful garden. May I ask your name?"

"My name is Shiemi. Nice to meet you..."

"Uzuki Fujimura. Nice to meet you too. Is this your garden?"

"It was my grandma's."

This poor girl must have lost her grandma. She must have been very close to her grandmother. I know how it feels to lose someone. Two someones actually.

* * *

_"mom? Dad? Are you here?"_

_Uzuki walks into the small place she called home, dropping her bags and taking her shoes off. The house was dead silent. Uzuki looked around, only finding a somber looking Mephisto. _

_"Who are you and where are my parents?" Uzuki asks cautiously._

_"They are dead, dear Uzuki."_

_"They'd never die. Tell the truth."_

_"That is the truth."_

_Uzuki is silent for a short time by the news. As it sunk in, she fell to her knees and covers face._

* * *

I sigh. These memories are horrible. But Shiemi has been though worse. There's a hint of something in the air. I stand up and pat Shiemi's head. I see Yukio and an older woman approach. I hold up a hand.

"We aren't alone." I state.

"How do you know?" The woman asks.

"One of the perks of being me~" I chirp. "I can sense another Demon's aura. The aura i'm sensing now is from a low class demon. If you need to do something, best do it inside."

Everyone went into the shed while I walked a bit further into the garden. I drop the fake smile, my emotion immediately showing. I don't know what's with this Demon and why it's targeting anyone caring for this garden.

"I know you are here. Might as well come out." I snap.

The smile is fake alot of the time. I let it down when I alone or cant hold it in. I break under strong emotions, everyone does. But me? I snap and yet, I don't lose my grip on anything.

**"My, my, Aren't you a smart one. I knew something was different about you."**

"And? Why don't you come out so I can freeze and cut you to pieces already." I sigh resting Hātosutā on my shoulder.

The demon laughs at me like i'm joking.

"You think I'm joking?" I ask. "Come out and you'll see just how _little_ of a joke it really is."

**"You think that'll scare me? Your threats mean _nothing_ to** **me." **

"It will. Oh, trust me, you will piss yourself."

One thing you will never see me do, Bluff. I don't bluff. I bluff as much as i am arrogant. And i'm not arrogant. Just have a good amount of confidence.

**"You are so-" **I interrupt the Demon.

"Let me finish. You are hurting that young girl, and for that I'll _kill you._" I wear the most menacing face i can manage.

It works and draws the Demon, a Green Man, into the open. I draw Hātosutā and toss the sheath aside. The Green Man attacks me. I don't even flinch as it hits head on. I summon my silver flames, freezing the vines. I break them with ease. I grab the Green Man and pull it down to my level.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Rin screeched.

"A Green Man. Usually low-leveled." Yukio Responded.

"Correction, a _dead_ Green Man." I say.

I completely freeze it and drive Hātosutā through it's ugly face. Some, both people and Demons, are very ugly. There are cruel humans in this world. And i won't let them hurt anyone. No matter who.

**{Rin's POV}**

Uzuki stabs the Demon, her face an emotionless mask. The air is cold, but it's not from the ice. I never knew Uzuki could be like this. I've seen her on a bad day, but _this_, this is different. Even Yukio is shocked by this new side of our friend. She removes the hulking blade with a sigh.

"Don't Fuck with people. It's a shit load of rude right there." She says to the frozen Green Man.

There are no words for how freakin' scary she was at that moment. Note to self, Definitely _don't _get on Uzuki's bad side.


End file.
